1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a insulating sole cover and more particularly pertains to allowing the sole of a work boot to be covered by the insulating covering and further allowing the insulating covering to protect the foot within the boot from extreme temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sole cover is known in the prior art. More specifically, sole covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering shoe soles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,767 to Bradburg discloses a shoe sole saver U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,791 to Brazan discloses a skier's toe and foot insulator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,749 to Famolare, Jr. discloses a removable sole for shoe skate. U.S. Pat. No. 322,154 to Trueman discloses a sole for a boot. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 293,273 to de Meij discloses a boot sole.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an insulating sole cover that is a removable and lightweight covering for a work boot sole and provides insulation against extreme temperatures when placed over the boot sole.
In this respect, the insulating sole cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the sole of a work boot to be covered by the insulating covering and further allowing the insulating covering to protect the foot within the boot from extreme temperatures.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved insulating sole cover which can be used for allowing the sole of a work boot to be covered by the insulating covering and further allowing the insulating covering to protect the foot within the boot from extreme temperatures. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.